disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2002
]] '']] '']] '']] ]] Events * Disney acquires Saban Entertainment during production of Saban's ''Power Rangers: Wild Force. Theatrical releases * January 18 - Snow Dogs * February 15 - Return to Never Land * March 29 - The Rookie * June 21 - Lilo & Stitch * July 26 - The Country Bears * August 2 - Signs (Touchstone Pictures) * October 11 - Tuck Everlasting * November 1 - The Santa Clause 2 * November 27 - Treasure Planet * December 25 - The Lion King (IMAX Special Edition) * December 27 - Chicago (Miramax) Television * January 12 - Teamo Supremo premieres on ABC * June 7 - Kim Possible premieres on the Disney Channel * September 14 - Fillmore! premieres on ABC; One Saturday Morning becomes ABC Kids Theme parks * March 16 - Walt Disney Studios Park, the second theme park at Disneyland Paris, opens. * June 2 - Journey into Imagination with Figment opens * October 7 - A Bug's Land at Disney California Adventure opens Home video releases *January 29 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *February 12 - Peter Pan *May 14 - Snow Dogs *May 7 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *June 4 - Oliver and Company *June 18 - Max Keeble's Big Move *July 23 - The Great Mouse Detective *August 13 - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *August 20 - Return to Never Land *August 27 - The Rookie *October 8 - Beauty and the Beast: Platinum Edition *November 12 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *December 3 - Lilo & Stitch *December 17 - The Country Bears Direct-to-video releases *February 26 - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *March 19 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *July 23 - Tarzan & Jane *September 3 - Mickey's House of Villians *November 12 - Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Video games * August 13 - Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse for GameCube; Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie for Game Boy Advance * September 17 - Kingdom Hearts for PlayStation 2 * November 5 - PK: Out of the Shadows for PlayStation 2 and GameCube; Disney Sports Football for Game Boy Advance * November 11 - Disney Sports Soccer for Game Boy Advance * November 15 - Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist for Game Boy Advance * November 17 - Disney Sports Skateboarding for GameCube and Game Boy Advance; Disney Sports Soccer for GameCube * November 23 - Disney Sports Basketball for Game Boy Advance * December 8 - Disney Sports Football for GameCube People Deaths *May 11 - Bill Peet - Writer *November 18 - James Coburn - Voice Actor Character debuts * January 12 - Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, Skate Lad, Governor Kevin, The Chief, Jean, Mrs. Woolingantz, Paulson, Samantha, Baron Blitz, Technor * January 19 - The Birthday Bandit * January 26 - Le Poodle, Madame Snake * February 16 - Helius Inflato * February 22 - Laser Pirate * June 7 - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable & Rufus, Wade Load, Dr. Drakken & Shego, Gill, Señor Senior Senior, Señor Senior Junior * June 21 - Stitch, Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai, Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, DNAmy * July 12 - Duff Killigan * September 13 - Monkey Fist * September 14 - Cornelius Fillmore, Ingrid Third 2002